


The Protector

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: modern day Naruto. Everyone needs a reason to keep fighting. Can Naruto find his, or will he give up?





	

The Protector

"Freak" Naruto heard a harsh voice call out before shoving him into his locker at Konoha high. Naruto frowned, it was his first week at Konoha high, and already he was being picked on. He already hated going to school here, last school he went to had been Rain high school, and Naruto had been treated much the same way there as he was here. He wished he'd never moved here. He wished his father wasn't some big important doctor that was needed so much.

He sighed and pushed away from his locker after gathering his necessary books. He headed towards Iruka Sensei's class with his head down. He preferred being invisible so that he wouldn't get picked on, but so far here at Konoha high, he wasn't doing such a great job.

Entering his classroom, Naruto made his way towards the back to seat beside one of the only people who had been friendly towards him so far. Rock Lee was already had his class materials out and ready to go. He loved learning and didn't mind that he was labeled as the biggest nerd in the school.

"If it isn't the spirit of youth, looking troubled this morning!" Lee called out noticing immediately, Naruto's quieter than normal demeanor.

"Lee" Naruto greeted as he took the seat beside him, and then promptly laid his head on his desk.

"Why does your spirit of youth not shine so bright this morning?" Lee asked.

"It's this school" Naruto muttered lifting his head to look at Lee. "Everyone except you hates me and I don't know why." He scowled when he saw one of his vicious tormentors enter the room. Sasuke Uchiha had hated Naruto on sight, and seemed to want to make the young blonde as miserable as he could.

Naruto sat up, wincing as the pain in his head grew worse. He'd been getting a lot of headaches lately. He had figured they were because of the stress he'd been experiencing at being at a new school. He raised his hand and rubbed at his temples ignoring the concerned glances of Lee.

"Are you getting sick?" Lee asked worried about his new friend.

"It's just a stress headache" Naruto replied, before lowering his hand back to his desk. "I've started getting them more since I've been at this school."

Sasuke walked to the back of the room and took the seat directly behind Naruto, causing the blonde to groan audibly. He knew Sasuke was going to find some way to torture him during class, and because he was Uchiha he would get by with it. Naruto wondered why Sasuke hated him so much; it wasn't like Naruto had done anything to him. In fact Naruto hadn't done anything other than try to stay out of his way. But when you lived right next door to him, that wasn't such an easy task, Naruto clinched his hands into fists and vowed that he wouldn't say anything to him, during class.

"Hey, blondie?" Sasuke leaned forward and hissed in Naruto's ear. "Is it true you got kicked out of Rain for being a fag." Rain had been a very prejudiced school, and no one who was gay would admit to it while going there.

"No!" Naruto said "I didn't get kicked out at all! I'm only here because my father was hired at Konoha General!"

"I think your lying! Uzumaki" Sasuke said "You're dad couldn't possibly be smart enough to be a doctor, not if your anything like him, after all your just plain stupid aren't you?"

Naruto sucked in a deep breath and held for a second before releasing it. Sasuke was apparently not going to give him an easy time today. He wished he could disappear into the floor, when he saw the class's pink haired beauty, Sakura Haruno look back at him and then start laughing when her friend Ino whispered that Naruto was learning disabled along with being fag. None of which was true but still Naruto was ashamed that such things were being spread about him.

"You should just leave fag" Sasuke said rather loudly "No one wants you here anyways, we have no use for you." Naruto closed his eyes feeling tears form. The bullies were worse here at Konoha that at Rain.

"Why are you such an ass…." Naruto started to ask before a blinding pain filled his head, and he gasped loudly before grabbing at his head. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut; his head had never hurt like this before. He whimpered softly as the pain only grew worse. He had to get out of here, had to get away from Sasuke and the laughter that filled the classroom.

He stood shakily to his feet, clumsily gathering his stuff before racing towards the door. He nearly ran into Iruka as he was entering the classroom. The kind teacher frowned, and seeing the paleness in Naruto's face, stepped out of the way.

"Are you okay?" Iruka called out but Naruto ignored him as he entered the hallway. His head was somehow even worse now; he could barely see anything in front of him. Naruto paused in the hallway, dropping his things to floor and grasping at his hair. He'd never felt so sick in his life.

Unable to walk further than the nearest locker, Naruto slid to the floor, his hands still cradling his head. He wasn't sure what, but he had the feeling his headaches weren't just normal headaches, something was seriously wrong. He should have told his father when they had first started, a few months ago. But he had the feeling his father would have just told him to take some medicine, that he had other cases that needed his attention. His father loved him, but he also loved his work, he wanted his patients to have the best care possible, which meant he spent more time at work than at home.

Feeling wetness flow from his nose, Naruto wiped at it absently with one of his hands, he scowled when it came away bloody. This was new. He'd never had a nose bleed with the headaches before. Hearing a noise he turned to find Sasuke standing in front of him. He groaned inwardly and wondered if he was there to continue his taunting.

"Iruka sent me to check on you!" He sneered and Naruto wanted to wipe the smug look off the dark haired teens face. Sasuke stared down at the pale blonde in front of him. There did appear to be something wrong with the kid, not that Sasuke was a doctor or anything but he saw the signs of illness when he saw one.

"I don't need your help" Naruto moaned one hand trying to stem the flow of blood the other keeping a tight grip on his head.

"I'm supposed to take you to the Tsunade" Sasuke said "I don't want to, but because Iruka asked I will do so." Naruto glared at Sasuke wondering when the teen would start making fun of him again. Sasuke ignored Naruto's glare, and bent down and wrapped his hand around the blonde's arm and pulled him to his feet.

Naruto groaned and almost sat back down, his head spinning, making him dizzy.

"Slow down" he told Sasuke feeling like he was going to fall over at any second. Sasuke surprisingly done as Naruto asked, not liking the way the kid looked. Seeing how sick, the younger teen was Sasuke almost felt bad for picking on him. He had no idea why he'd even started it, other than that there was something about the blonde that made the kid vulnerable and easy to pick on. Everyone else he was somewhat friendly with, he wasn't sure why he'd taken an instant disliking to Naruto.

They were walking slowly down the hallway, stopping once to let Naruto vomit from the pain going through his skull. Sasuke tried to ignore the smell of sickness as he continued helping Naruto towards the nurse. Halfway there, Naruto collapsed completely, his body writing on the ground. His head hit the concrete floor with a loud crack.

"I need some help!" Sasuke yelled as he kneeled down next to the seizing Naruto. He wasn't sure what to do, he'd never seen a seizure before, but he knew he had to get Naruto's off the floor so he didn't injure it even more.

He'd just gotten Naruto's head into his lap, when one of the teachers in the classroom exited when he'd heard Sasuke yelling. Seeing the pair on the floor, the silver haired teacher whipped out his cell phone calling for the paramedics.

"They're going to be here in a few minutes" Kakashi told Sasuke as the Naruto's seizure came to an end, leaving the blonde unconscious and limp in the floor.

Sure enough, ten minutes later two medics were racing through the halls with a gurney behind them.

They immediately began peppering Sasuke with questions as they checked Naruto's vital stats and got him loaded onto the gurney.

"The headache came out of nowhere" Sasuke told them "he was fine one minute and then crying out in pain the next, and he also had a pretty bad nosebleed as well." The dark haired medic looked at his partner.

"Whatever is wrong with this kid isn't good," he said as they loaded him into the ambulance. "I just hope it's not what I think it is."

"The doctors will have to decide on that." The older medic said as climbed into the driver's seat and put his seatbelt on. He was worried about the kid too, he was showing signs of a serious illness, and he wondered if Minato had taken any kind of notice of this. Naruto shouldn't have been in this position, his father being a doctor in all. Minato should have seen the signs a long time ago and done something about it.


End file.
